Treble's Brewing: Album 1
by TRBLCLFF
Summary: A world where characters different from the well known RWBY and JNPR can shift events and bonds on unseen levels. Follow the story of Tristin Atlanta, a wolf Faunus with a formal yet occasionally reckless nature. Armed with the Razor wires in his gloves, the custom weapon known as River Web, this is his story in the world known as Shard
1. Track 1

_**This is my RWBY Parody and 1st story. I have a rough draft, but comments can help shape a better story.**_

It was that time of the night and I said "Gold, spin that record." as he started it. We lined up on the dance floor and pulled out our choreography. Then I heard screams outside and said "Great, now we have to break formation." Quain said "Let's just get this over with, the final song is coming and I wanna hear which one Gold chose." He said "Let's just play it." and we saw thugs trying to get through the crowd. I said "Let's deal with them River Web." Gold removed the buzz saw turntables and started jamming music from the boom box casing as they came at us. It was a long fight and I said "Cathlo." He said "Well boys, my boss has called me back, bye." and tried to escape, but I caught on and someone tried to blast me but I held on and got some hits before falling. I landed and saw the guys come up. Gold said "We dealt with those goons so let's head back."

The night was easy until we were brought in by two hunters. I said "Well, going to prison sounds cool." as this lady came in. She was telling us the usual so gold said "Ma'am, I cannot be put in grave danger." She looked confused so he said "I am a rebooted prototype for an army droid. My friends here made our club in an abandoned weapons development factory after they started me back up." as he opened his mainframe. She said "Enough jokes, someone would like to meet you." and in came this guy with a long ponytail sticking from the back. He said "Ah, the iconic music trio. Tristin Atlanta, Gold N. Rodney, and Quain Gilbert." He talked us a bit and asked "How would you 3 like to attend my academy?"

Next thing we knew we were walking through town and standing at the courtyard of Renfire Academia. The guys went ahead and I was looking around. A lady said "Do you mind?" and I said "Sorry, just enjoying the scenery when the world could end any second." Another lady said "It's easy to recognise her, Rachelle Ivily, aire to the Ivily dust and weapons industry." I said "Oh, the guys who left the factory that my friends and I turned into a club. Well thanks, I made my sweet weapon from failed prototypes." She said "You're welcome, but I must be off." I said "She seems nice. Oh, Tristin Atlanta." She said "Erina Mayo." and left. We heard Clement's speech and it was time for orientation. Make contact with someone, they're your partner. I said "River web, help me out." and it was ready to fly. Being shot off a mountain, I made my ways to a focal point for recon. I was hopping across trees when an ursa got in my way so I cut him down. I was dashing and hit someone else.

I said "Oh, I'm sorry, I was trying to find my friends." She said "No problem, Rita Artura." I introduced and said "The point of interest isn't so far ahead." and we were walking and chatting. I said "Flung off a mountain. What's graduation, submerged in a freezing lake, ?" She chuckled and I said "Taijitu on your right." and she cut it down. I got the next one and said "That's done." We made it and I said "Animal figures." She said "Komodo." and picked it up. I said "Not too bad, though the sharks were taken." and we were walking when the others caught up followed by grim. I said "Book it." and we made it to the ruins. Us guys caught up and I said "Gold, Quain, let's do this." and we hopped out. I said "Choreography battle." and the music started. I said " Go G Slicen disco." and he went up cutting down the ursa. I said "Q, serve the black hearts to the Grimm" and he cut off its tail and pincers before it tried to ram us and fell off the cliff. I said "Now, buzz yo-yo." and connected to Gold's saws before letting the nevermore eat metal. The music stopped and I said "Easy. Up high bros." Rachelle said "Let's get moving." and we made it.


	2. Track 2

Clement was announcing and said "Tristin, Rita, Bazil, Laila. You collected the komodo dragon figures. You will hence be known as team Treble, led by Tristin Atlanta." as I felt a mixed bag of emotions including joy, anxiety, and the pure adrenaline of excitement. Bazil said "Well, it's nice to see we have a levelheaded, especially after that stunt with Gold." I said "Nice to hear that, Basil." He said "Not the first time I've heard that, let's let the others have their turn." as we walked off the stage Next "Gold, Talia, Erica, Rio….Team Guitar, lead by Gold N. Rodney." Finally "Quain, Rachelle, Talia, Theodore...Team Quartet, lead by Quain Gilbert." We went to find our dorms and it was us three groups in one area. I said "Bottom right bunk, called." and we set up. I said "Okay and river web goes there for now." Rita said "Excali-burst goes in it hilt." as Bazil put away his spear, Nemia, and Laila put away her bow, Sherwood by our weapons. I said "Kyudo, Kenjutsu, Sojutsu, and Genjutsu." Bazil said "Bow, blade, spear, and mind." as we were all tired and I crashed on my bed.

I woke up first and decided to cook breakfast. Laila said "I smell waffles." as I said "Eh, I'm more of a bartender, but I can still do well with other culinary skills." as I finished the waffles and moved on to the eggs. I said "I prefer them scrambled, any other preferences?" as Bazil said "Hard boiled." and Rita said "Sunny side up." I said "Almost sounds like you could represent personality through eggs." and Laila said "I'll just eat the eggs any way they're made." as I served the plates. I said "For a sec I'd thought Gold or Quain would be on my team." Rita asked "Why exactly is that his name, sounds like Quinn." I said "His mom wanted a girl." and Bazil said "That's gotta sting." and I said "Not as bad as her, being my aunt, making me have this ridiculous wolf-tail." as Laila was fiddling with it. Bazil said "Laila, it's rude to mess with a guy's wolf-tail." and she stopped. I said "Eh, if she's the one who does what she thinks, let her be. Sorry, been watching way too many comedies with Quain."

After breakfast, I was unloading the rest of my stuff and stringed River Web. I said "Of course, before you ask, we made our club in an abandoned weapons manufacturing plant. River Web was an old fail before I fixed em up." and Bazil said "Nemia was modeled after my dad's trident, but I prefer a quick movement with one strike." Laila said "I was on a sugar rush when I made Sherwood." Rita said "Just a modernization of a classic fairy tail weapon." as I said "It looks awesome." as we spent the day talking. One thing I noticed is how Laila is thinking we live in a comedy series, which we just decided unanimously to treat as a little joke for her character.

In class, professor Limar was giving a speech about grim and asked for a volunteer. Bazil went up and took down the ursa. I made that as two for him while we were still at zero with the grimm count. After class I needed to clear my head, so I went to the balcony. Professor came up and asked "Tristin, I thought someone like you'd be with your team." I said "When I feel out of my normal mood, I play cat's cradle. And I kinda have to hide something." as I lifted my hat to show my wolven ears. He said "Ahh, a faunus. Your secret is safe with me." and I felt better. I was doing my stuff in the dorm when Laila asked "Show me some awesome shapes." so I folded the wires and said " _Hello, I'm Professor Limar. I like to brag about how youth felt while having a goatee that makes me look like a hipster._ " She was laughing loudly and I said " _Activating, reboot. Require coffee._ " and she was howling in laughter. I felt my stomach growl as I went and made dinner.


	3. Track 3

There was a package for me and I said "Nice, Soro does his work fast." Bazil asked "Who's Soro?" I replied "One of our bros at the club. He's the one to make costumes for our parties, so I asked him to make battle gear for us three bros." as I took mine and left the rest on Gold's doorstep. I went to change and came back asking "How does it look?" as I slid River Web on. Laila said "Holy fuck, clearly the writer wanted you to look like a mafia person. Though it does make the gloves more discrete. Speaking of which, what did you base them off?" I said "Cat's cradle." as Bazil said "Well, that explains Quain's playing cards and Gold's buzz saw turntable." I said "To be fair, Gold crafted those from scratch. Us two just took some old fails and mixed them together." as I slipped out the wire cartridges and put in the guitar string cartridges as we all got prepped for bed.

Saturday came and Quain was training with his team so we went into town without him. I said "It's always nice to see the peace when shady things happen after hours." and Gold said "Hence we have very tight security." as Erica asked "Which club is yours again?" and we said "Moon-Howl." as Bazil spit out his water. He said "Dude, that's the best club in town." I said "Eh, guess cuz and I learned from our family. If not clear, I mean Quain." as we went inside. I said "Soro, bro, thanks for the gear." and he said "No prob." as the others were amazed. I said "I work at the bar, Quain's the lighting, and Gold does the music." as he hopped onto the stage and said "Dance time bro." as he turned it on.I said "Of course, break time for me, is on the dance floor." as Rio said "Love this song." and joined us. A bit and we stopped as Rita applauded and the others clapped. I said "Ah right, forgot something." as I got pictures of both teams and said "There." as I hung them.

Erica said "Team Caligraphy, one of the greatest to graduate from Renfire." as I said "Those two on the left, are my mom and dad. The two on the right, my aunt and uncle." as we left. We bumped into someone. She said "My bad, I am Chris T. Eliza. Oh, I didn't expect to run into an older model machine." I said "Cat's out of the bag with that." as Laila asked "Wait wha..." and jumped as he lifted his shirt and opened his chest. I said "Gold is a machine, an old failure droid we found and rebooted to be our bro DJ." He felt sad but Talia said "That means we have a more awesome leader than most of the other teams." as they gave him hugs. He said "So if you are the new model, they reopened the soul-bot project." She said "Yes, though not for a while. The general almost ceased the program until one of the professor's from your academy aided him. Clement I believe it was."

I said "He's the director. Odd to think that he endorsed it." as she said "Sorry, but I must depart." as she sprouted roller blades and rolled away. I asked "Wait, is Gold's face..." and Laila said "This is gonna be a subplot that will sprout over time while they remain side and distant side character." as he fried. I said "Someone help me out here." as Rita helped me pick him up. I called Quain and said "Gold fried meeting a female robot, newest model of the soul-bot." He asked "Should I install the new program for this?" but I replied "No, he'll need a new super-drive before that." as we arrived. I said "His chest opens naturally to voice command." as Quain went to work. Rita asked "What's next, faunus?" I said "Unlikely." as I removed my hat and she felt saying "No ears." as I had mine hidden. Quain hid his and we sighed internally as he finished. I said "Repairing Gold took a while, it's already sunset." and we split up.


	4. Track 4

We were sitting at lunch and I said "Okay guys, we gotta work on the next mix track, summer ends and the autumn track will be killer." Gold said "Synthesising." and loaded it onto our phones. I said "Hmm, chilling yet calm, perfect. This will run smooth with our clientele." Rachelle asked "What exactly do you mean?" I said "Well, we have a lot of people come in, from common to famous, so it's a pretty high bargain. Thankfully we have Gold to help." He said "Algorithms complete." and we looked. I said "Bros, this is gonna be the nightmare track to end all."

After classes, we went to the club with the others joining and I said "Soro, we got the new algorithms for the new autumn track." and he got the stage set. A few hours of rocking later and I said "Melting bones." and Soro loaded it onto Gold's turntables. Quain said "Summer soundtrack out, time for the next season." and we left. We ran into Crys and Gold said "Um, hello Crys." She said "Hello Gold." and we left him there. I said "I smell steak." but Quain said "I don't, or are you hungry." I said "I could eat, but seriously, am I the only one smelling that." as we went to eat.

I was going to play cat's cradle on the balcony and saw Rita standing by herself. I went over and asked "You feeling okay?" She said "Yeah, sometimes I just need some alone time to think. Secrets to keep." I said "Believe me, I know that." as I knew the doors were closed and let my tail come out as my ears popped up. She said "Oh, so I barely missed the truth." as I said "With all the faunus racism, cuz and I hide it unless we're at the club." She sat by me as I was stringing up some shapes. She said "Being the daughter to a family of famous hunters doesn't exactly leave much time for a social life, so I hide it from others." I said "Your secret is safe with me." as I folded my animal parts back. She said "Shh, but, my real name is Rivera." as we went back. I had the note of secrecy engraved in my mind.

During study hall, we were playing galaxan. Bazil and Rachelle asked "Whatcha playin?" I said "Galaxan, though we could use two more players." and they sat down. I said "So the objective is simple, you choose a sector and try to conquer the others. I call Meteor Rusho." and the other 4 took their sectors. I said "I cast meltdown dragon, now your pirano and shak are completely poisoned and unable to continue for, 3 turns. And the Aquaria biome allows him to evolve into acid rain hydra. Bazil said "And I use the opening to steal Aquaria's resources which only takes one turn to complete for biomechan." Quain said "But I cast marlick defenders, thusby halting your invaders and allowing me to send a return invasion and destroy your planets colonies." Rachelle said "I call upon the volcandy reinforcements to aid the colonies and sacrifice bubble bomber to give the hydra a sticky bomb breathe." Gold said "Well, I call upon the starlight brigade to aide me."

I said "But I use acid tornado to surround the ships before they go boom." and he was defeated. Rachelle said "Now we scavenge a force and attack Aquaria's colonies creating meltdown world." I said "And it becomes part of the M.R. empire." then it was us three. I said "One card each, let's end it." as we placed down our cards. I said "Jawbrak gets crunched by meteors and biomechan is blown up." as I won. I said "The meltdown hydra is supreme." and Soro came in. He said "Man, you guys have it nice in this place. It's like reading a magic novel." and we had our bros moment. Rachelle seemed odd and I told everyone else to leave them to the game. I said "Couples left and right, and yes Gold, you are in one of the suspected ones." He said "Crys and I just friends bro." and I said "Sure." as we went to our dorms.

"Laila here, even though I wasn't an important side character in this chapter. With all of these couples spewing up left and right, we need shipping names. Any for GoldxCrys or Bazil and I. Though I have a sneaking suspicion our leader and Rita are going to be a couple soon, maybe. Any ship names help, Bye bye."


	5. Track 5

I got a call from Soro as he said "Hey bro, just got some info that someone's planning something at the shipyard tonight." and I replied "Cool, gonna need some new armor though." and he said "On it." as I hung up. When it was time for bed, I left a dummy in my place and went to help. Gold and Quain were already there and I said "Come on brothers, let's get going." and we hopped down. I said "Oh, it is Cathlo." and he said "Well Cloud, I think this is where we part ways." I said "Yeah yeah, can we just get to this part?" He asked "What part?" and I kicked him in the gut. He said "Okay, now I'm angry." as we started a quarrel. I said "Come on catholic swine." and he tried his rapier. I said "Hmm, look behind you." as I knocked him into the water. The goons were defeated and I said " Well, the ash is safe and we can go." as we made it back were sitting at lunch and Rivera asked "Where'd you get the new armor from?" I said "Soro, there's not a lack of metal at the club with all the failed weapons and droids. Built for more durability while not taking away from the flexibility." as Laila said "Okay lost warriors, get a room already." and Bazil said "She's been calling you two a shipping called Lost warriors while calling Gold and Crys Mineral." We both were lit up and ignored her.

Sparring. We were cheering for Rita. She beat her opponent and Solia asked "So who would like to be the final match of the day?" I raised my hand and said "I'm in." as I hopped down with river web. It was me against Quain and I said "Let's go bro." He said "10 to the winner." as we started our battle. Gold's rock providing the background as we fought until a tie. A mission on Wednesday and a dance in 1.5 weeks. I said "I don't know who to ask, or if I should even go." Gold said "When Tristin parties, things can get out of hand. Last time, the bar was in need of restock for the amount he drank."and I walked ways away confused. Gold had Crys, Soro and Rachelle, Bazil and Laila. I felt like some alone time with Quain but then again, he'd be busy tinkering with his Aces of clovers. I went to help the professor's set up. Limar asked "So are you gonna be attending the dance?" I said "Nah, I think I'll be at the club with my other bros. Not that I had anyone to go with." He said "Yeah, that's relatable, but don't doubt until you know." I said "Yeah, but I feel I'm more of a freestyle than a formal. And if I get carried away like usual, my ears will be seen." Solia asked "What do you mean?" so I tilted my cap and she said "Oh, no one but you three know and everyone else just thinks you have a tendency to be wild." I finished setting up and left still unsure.

Rivera and I were talking in secret and she asked "Are you going to the dance?" I said "Despite my attire, formal ballroom is not my style. Quain said he'll be at the club but knowing him, he'll be occupied with working on his weapon." She was looking a bit red so, making sure the coast was clear, I rubbed her forehead with my tail. She asked "Um, would you mind going with me?" and I lit up a bit as my ears were sticking up. She said "Here's an idea." and covered them with cowlicks." I chuckled and said "Sure, I wouldn't mind going with you." as Laila burst in and said ""I heard a shipping moment." as I said "Laila, can you go bug Bazil about the relationship between you two." and she walked out. I said "Thank gods she left." as Rivera held me in her arms. I heard a knock on the window and said "Hey Soro, what's in this box?" as Perci popped out. He left and I said "Perci, our cat." as she said "Adorable." I said "Perci, good boy. Let's see, Soro says "Dear bros, Perci was missing you guys so I sent him your way. Peace out, Soro." He was chasing his tail and I made a call saying "Hey bros, Perci is here." and they were here instantly. I said "Sit." They were petting him and I said "Let's see, all you gotta do is leave freshly cut meat out for him and he'll be fed for the week." as I went to get some. I brought a large piece of cow and said "Have fun boy." as we left the room

When it was time to select a mission, I asked "What should we choose." Bazil said "I believe a grimm hunt would be most enjoyable." so we found one. I said "Hmm, so now we go hunting." and we were waiting. It was time to meet the huntsman we'd be shadowing and I said "Hey dad." He said "Hey sonny." Bazil asked "Can someone back me up here, I'm a little lost." I said "This is my dad. You may know him as the 2nd in command of team Calligraphy." and he said "Oh right." He whispered "Of course, I can tell only she knows, so just show them on the way there." as we loaded up. I removed my hat as my ears stuck up and Laila said "10 Lien." as Bazil paid her. She said "It was obvious from observing the finite details of your motions, but where are we going?" Dad said "Alacroft." I said "A place teeming with grim of plenty, I'm already hooked." as we hopped out and looked about.

"Laila here again, this is basically my space to do whatever I want, call it the 4th wall squared. Anyways, our creator has yet to fully have designs fleshed out for the rest of teams QRTT and GTER, so any ideas you have can help. Shout out to those who help. Anyways, I should get back to them before they worry. Told them I had to find a lady's room. Bye to all the readers and or viewers, from team TRBL to you."


	6. Track 6

I said "This is when being a faunus really comes in handy." as I was holding using my tail to dust for tracks while my nose was picking up slight trails. Laila caught up and said "Found one at an intact diner." as I said "Okay, getting a trail, Beowolf, a few Taijitu, and oddly some Creeps." as dad pulled out his roulette axes. Bazil asked "Is your entire family with game weapons?" I said "Shh, Beowolf are coming." as we hid. They passed by us and dad said "Follow, they're obviously not acting normal." and we followed by rooftop. I said "There, the linking road." as we saw delivery trucks heading to the city. I said "I got the smell of Cathlo, let's go." as we hopped on. I saw them connected and I said "Cathlo's driving, but there are plenty of henchmen." Laila said "Go ahead, we'll scope you out." as dad said "You got this sunny, look up." as I saw the full moon and sunset. I howled into the sky as dad said "That's his semblance, a rare one called lycanthrope." as I ran to the front.

I said "Hey Catholic sociopath, mind if I take the wheel." as I broke in and kicked him to the wall. I turned on the com and said "Hold on to something." as I drove it into the Goliath fields. He got up and said "You have Grimm following us and spreading fast." as I saw his henchmen being tossed out the sides by the others and said "Bye bye." and jumped out before running as it fell and lassoing the cliff edge. He was being held onto as Bazil said "Hand him over." as I tossed him up. Rivera helped me up as dad said "Nice going." and the clouds covered the moon as I went back to normal. Dad said "Let's deal with this guy as I said "Yup, then I'm gonna nap for the rest of the week." Bazil said "All long naps require lokma." and I said "Now you're talking." as dad took him. I said "Well, now it's time to prep for that dance." and Bazil said "We still have 4 days." and we all passed out on our beds instantly.

In class, I had an idea and professor Pierre asked "What's on your mind Mr. Atlanta?" I said "Just thinking, making themes for the teams during the tourney." He asked "So what's your team." as Gold said "Have it recorded right here." and played it. He said "Well, seems like a good idea, make that tonight's homework." as everyone was jotting down for us. I said "Gold, I think this will be a new track." and Quain said "Most definitely." as we took the notes and jotted them down in groups based on team. Gold had his system summarize as I said "Quite some interesting rhythms. Anyways, let's get started." as the final bell rang and we recorded all afternoon. We sent them to Clement and Professor Pierre as I went to see the others. They was listening to our theme and Bazil said "I have to give you more credit, this theme is a base of what our team is. Calm guitar transitions to rocked out drums." I said "Gold was the drummer, but I digress. Let's get some dinner." as the day died down.

Practicing combat in class for preparation. Limar said "Okay, but to shake things up, let's have you face your own partners." as I said "Cool." and stringed River Web. Rivera said "Don't hold back." as she held her blade in hand. I said "I'm not the one with a ranged weapon." as she loaded it with ash ingots. I said "Now, let's make this dance... electric." as I put in the wires infused with golden ash. She came at me with the blade engulfed in flames. I said "Oh, pumped up electric." and avoided her swings. Limar said "Woah, skills." and Quain said "It's how he makes the ideas for our music, he always has music generated in his head when in the middle of combat, each move is a beat so by the end, he's composed a song without touching the strings he plays." and I was in the move. He said "It would be wise to attack." as I stopped and pinned her down. Everyone said "Woah." as I let her up. She shook hands and we went to our seats as Bazil and Laila went up.


	7. Track 7: Final Track

It was coming to dancing time and I was feeling a bit stressed. At lunch, Erica asked "Why's he so worked up about a dance, it's his literal lifestyle?" Rio said "He's a freestyle dancer, social formal dancing isn't his style in the slightest." Gold said "Bro, you're doing the foot tap." as I stopped and tried calming down. Bazil said "Well, Gold and Crys are gonna be controlling the music so that's a good sign." I said "Oh dear gods, you have no idea how wrong that statement was. I can do my own music perfectly, Quain's is decent, but God and I are opposites in musical strategy. His is based on logic, mine is based on experience. Like how we lead our teams." Laila said "Quite, Gold has a supercomputer at his core while Tristin operates based on what he's observed thus far." and I was feeling more pressure. Bazil said The only thing worse is if you had to wear a dress." and Rivera was picturing that. I lit up and had to hide my ears as we went back to class.

Dance time, Bazil said "Come on man, can't leave our girls waiting." and I felt the pressure as we went to meet up with them. I walked in and saw her standing solo in the crowd. Clement said "Well, don't keep her waiting, girls aren't exactly one with patience." as I inched my way over. Gold turned on some good music and shot a thumbs up as I walked over and she said "Glad to see you were able to make it." I said "I promised I would, and I don't go back on a promise." and Gold said "Go for it bro." as he turned on a good track and Bazil asked "Time for the thing." as I nodded and Gold joined." We were in a line as the music got to the high point and we started to dance. Rivera, Cris, and Laila joined as we were in unison the entire chorus. She said "I thought formal music wasn't your style." and I said It's not so hard to learn when you have a reason." as we went to the balcony.

I said "A beautiful night, almost reminds me of back home." She asked "How so?" I said "Mom, dad and I having campfires outside and roasting sausages for hot dogs. There was the one time dad dropped his keg in the fire and it blew up." as she chuckled. She said "Home was a fun place to be with mom and I always watching TV or reading. Not really an outdoors type of social family." as I said "Each to our own way I guess. Sometimes I feel like this nostalgia is just adult years coming faster." as she said "That's everyone's thoughts, but I digress. It is a really nice night, almost feels like being back home in Oceus." I said "Heh, Quain and I were raised in Tierheim and Spero, but again, we're getting off topic. Believe me, showing my embarrassment was not something I was looking forward to, but I did, and I feel surpisingly better for it." She whispered "Well, thank you for the night." as she kissed my cheek and dragged me back to dance.

"Welcome to Laila's commentary. I feel like something big just happened for m Lost Warrior shipping, I will need to ask them about it. Doubtful it'll be easy to get an answer, but I know I have my ways. Anyways, while I figure this out, I hope you had a great time reading the first of many albums of our team. Have adventure in your mind for the next album, but mostly, be ready for combat, lots of it."


End file.
